Monetary value systems in the modern world include many techniques for purchasing or acquiring things of value. Charge accounts, checking accounts, credit cards, loans, and debit cards are conventional ways for engaging in financial transactions without having to exchange cash or currency as part of the financial transaction.
Virtual world environments often include imaginary characters participating in fictional events, activities and transactions. There are both educational and entertainment benefits in creating new and challenging ways to relate virtual world environments with real-world experiences.